


Keith’s Bargain

by demiboy_demon



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BKAserverbingo, Bottom Keith Week, Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Monsterfucking, Stomach Bulge, afab language, broganes, fae Lotor, non human anatomy, transgender keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: When Keith goes looking for a way to save his brother’s life, he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Keitor - Relationship
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973995
Kudos: 82





	Keith’s Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> TW: AFAB language. Written by a trans man. Words used are clit, cunt, and hole. The word pussy is also used once.  
> _______________________________
> 
> Prompts: Breeding kink, double penetration, monster fucking, stomach bulge

The legends said that there was a creature in the woods. A creature that had 2 heads and pointy ears. A creature that was made of darkness incarnate. A creature that would buy your life and steal your soul. A creature that would heal your loved ones, but at a price worse than illness or death.

Keith had heard these tales since he was a small child. The local grandmother, who had only one official grandchild but acted like she was the grandmother of every child in Keith’s village, had told him the story when he had refused to eat his vegetables as a toddler. 

“If you don’t take a bath, mushrooms will grow in your ears,” she said. When told that Keith was actually fine with baths and that she really should mind her own business, she told him about the creature. 

“That’s worse, then,” she had said mournfully, “Because the fae creature in the woods loves little boys who don’t eat their greens. He especially loves them with ketchup.” 

Keith had eaten his greens, and Shiro had spent months after that trying to convince Keith that the fae creature wasn’t real, and even if he was, there would be no way for him to tell which little boys ate their greens, and wasn’t it sort of sexist that he only targeted little boys? Keith had not been comforted, and was afraid of the sexist people-eating fae creature for years, until he developed common sense and began to fear real things, like the village grandmother.

It had been 20 years since Keith had learned of the fae, and he was desperate. Shiro had fallen ill, and no doctors had been able to heal him. His condition grew worse every day, and now he couldn’t do much more than lay in bed. The doctors said his condition would continue to worsen until Shiro died, killed by his own body. 

Keith refused to let that happen. Shiro had raised him after his own parents had passed away, and Keith couldn’t lose him, too. 

And so he had decided to risk his life to travel deep into the woods and bargain with the fae for Shiro’s life. He had read up about different types of fae, and had even spoken to the village grandma about it. (He wasn’t sure how she was still alive after so long, but suspected she was a witch. He found this pretty cool, and decided that he should ask her to heal Shiro. She had said no, because she was not a witch, and actually just not that old, having had her child in her twenties and her grandchild in her forties. She was now only sixty, and very offended that Keith thought she was a witch, even though Keith had nothing against witches, and believed that the village grandma could probably have a better life if she considered converting to witchcraft. She said no, and kicked Keith out of her house, so he went back to his plan of seeking out the fae.)

Based on his research, he would have to walk for about a day and a half to reach the fae’s cave. As he walked through the woods, he kept his eyes on a distant point to make sure he kept a straight line. He had excellent endurance skills, but he was not a robot, and as the trees grew thicker, his legs grew more and more tired. 

He decided to call it a night when he saw the stars begin to pop up into the sky. He built a campfire and fell into a dreamless sleep beside it. 

The next day was filled with more walking. The walking was quite uneventful, and Keith saw nothing even remotely fae like. He was beginning to think that it didn’t even exist, and that maybe the village grandma was just a really mean person, when he saw a cave. 

Keith walked up the the cave and began to feel as if his body was filling with some sort of magic. It was a feeling he could easily become addicted to, had he not been on a mission.  _ ‘Yep,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘this is definitely the right cave.’ _

He peered into the cave. It was pitch black inside, so dark that he couldn’t see in more than a few steps. 

“Hey,” Keith called out into the cavern, “Sorry to bother you, but is there a fae creature in here by any chance?” 

Keith’s vision was blinded by a blazing white light, then regained as soon as it left. “Ack!” Keith cried, “Why?” 

He rubbed at his eyes, then looked around. The magic feeling in the air was gone, replaced with the faint smell of lavender. The cave was still there, which was a relief (as the ancient proverb goes, if a cave vanishes, run.)

In fact, everything was still the same except for the man. 

Standing in front of Keith was a man (was that a man? Was it even a person?) of about 8 feet tall. He had long, white hair, violet skin, and pointy ears. “Who doth summon me?”

Keith looked up at him. “Uh, I did. Doth? I think. Are you the fae?”

The man/fae frowned, like he was tired of being summoned every ten goddamn years and just wanted some peace and quiet, dear lord, is that so much to ask for?

“Some would say I am. Some would say otherwise. I am Lotor, and these woods are my home.”

“Some would say you are, and some would say otherwise... what? I mean, you either are or you’re not. What people say you are isn’t really relevant.”

The fae frowned, posture dropping and eyebrows furrowing. It made him look far less regal. “Look, I’m not the one who summoned you. What do you want?”

“I mean... it’s just, it’s kinda confusing to, instead of saying if you’re a fae, for you to say that it’s widely disagreed upon.”

“If that is all, I’ll be going back to-”

“Wait!” Keith called, “I’m sorry! Please, I came a long way to talk to you. I can’t return home without your help.”

Lotor turned back around, looking down at Keith was a look of mild distain. “And what do you want from me, traveller? Riches? Fame? Wisdom? Immortality?”

Keith shook his head. “No. I need you to heal my brother. He’s dying and-”

“No.” Lotor cut him off. “I do not heal the dying.”

Keith kept himself from stomping his foot. He was a grown man, dammit, but even grown men feel like stomping their feet sometimes. “Why not?” He asked instead.

“I do not have to explain myself to the likes of-” Lotor snapped, before softening due to reasons unbeknownst to Keith. “I apologize. I should know better than to yell at the bereaved. I have learned, during my centuries of existence, that once someone is ready to die, there is not stopping them.”

Keith protested, “But Shiro’s not ready to die!”

“Perhaps not, but his body is. If I heal him, there will come a time when he falls ill again, and you will come here again to seek my help. Over and over again, even once life has become for him a date worse than death. His body will be better, but not his mind. And then you will come back to me, and beg on your knees for my help, and I will once again be trapped in a cycle of a man and his fear of his own mortality. At what point does it end?”

“It ends when Shiro’s ready to die! And that’s not going to be any time soon!”

“Death is a natural part of life, forest man. It cares not for the sins of humanity, nor the virtues. It takes without discrimination, and it takes us all. It waits not for you to be  _ ready _ . Many men have asked me for that which they do not deserve.” 

“There’s no one more deserving of health than Shiro.” Keith was growing more and more irritated. “I didn’t travel here for you to tell me to give up on him. I will  never  give up on Shiro, because he never gave up on me.”

“How heartwarming,” Lotor said, unimpressed, “But humans only live so long. Once they grow old, they must die, so new life may take their place.”

“But Shiro’s not old! He’s, like, 30-something!”

Lotor jutted his head back in surprise. “Oh?” 

“Yeah! He’s not ready to die! Please, I’ll- I’ll do anything.” Keith pleaded, “I’ll give my life instead, I’ll stay here in the woods with you forever-”

“This isn’t beauty and the beast, why would I want-”

“I’ll give you all my money, I’ll give you my firstborn child, I’ll sell you my soul, I’ll do anything! Just please,  _please_ heal my brother.”

Lotor looked down at Keith. Truthfully, he did not want to heal the man’s brother because Fate was his ex girlfriend, who was known to hold grudges. Back when she and Lotor were still dating, he had healed a lady that she had wanted dead, and it made her really mad. However, Fate  did  still owe him one from last century when he set her up with her now-wife and his dear friend, Wisdom.

But he didn’t want to tell the human that. It would be embarrassing. So instead, he decided to agree to heal his brother at a ridiculous price, one that the human couldn’t possibly afford. “Very well. I will heal your brother.”

The human let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to-”

“For a price.”

The human fixed him with a determined look. “Anything.”

Lotor internally chuckled at this human’s determination, and his sincere belief that Lotor would heal his brother. Humans made so many deals that they couldn’t keep up with, it was almost amusing. If Lotor were the sort of man to take souls as payment for debts, he would have enough to fill his own personal underworld. 

“In payment, I will have your firstborn child,” He said, feeling smug in his sureness that his deal would be turned away. Oh, how he did hate to be wrong.

Instead, the human sighed in relief yet again. “Oh, is that all?”

“I beg your pa-”

Before Lotor could finish his sentence, the human took off his shirt and began pulling down his pants. “I was worried I was going to have to give my life, but this is  _way_ more enjoyable. To be honest,” the human finished pulling off his underwear and sat down to take off his shoes and socks. “I probably would have wanted to do this regardless of the deal, so the fact that you also wanted to is pretty sweet.”

Lotor had no idea what to say or do, other than stare at the naked man in front of him. “Um,” he asked, feeling for the first time in centuries as if he had no clever quip or witty response to what was happening in front of him. “May I ask, what are you doing?”

The human tilted his head at him. “Aren’t we going to have a child?”

Lotor was speechless. He had been alive for 3,802 years, but never before had he been tricked by a human. Usually he was the one doing the tricking. This was an incredibly unwelcome change of pace. 

Not that he was opposed to having sex with this human. But he  _was_ confused by this man’s eagerness to have a child with the fae he had met in the woods that very day. “Um-”

“If you’re worried about visitation, you don’t have to be. They’ve got courts and stuff for that sort of thing, but I’d pretty much be willing to give you most holidays and weekends, since you’re the one who wanted the kid in the first place.”

Lotor opened his mouth, then closed it again. He repeated this action several times, not even caring if the human thought he looked like a fish. 

“Of course,” the human said, with a different tone than he had had a moment before, “If we lived together we wouldn’t have to share them at all, we could, ya know, coparent.” 

Lotor wasn’t sure what to say. He had already made the terms, albeit jokingly, thereby agreeing to this arrangement. He did not think that the universe would be happy with him if he backed out, and besides, backing out would mean losing the chance to have sex with this gorgeous man in front of him.

Lotor decided that it was worth risking making Fate mad. “Very well,” he finally said. “But perhaps we should start slower. May I have your name?”

“You may not have my name, but you can call me Keith.” 

Lotor nodded. Keith was far more clever than he had assumed. He promised himself he would not underestimate him again. 

Keith didn’t get what the problem was. First Lotor had said that he wanted to have a baby with Keith, then he gets all flustered when Keith agrees? What was the sense in that? He didn’t even know people  _could_ blush in that colour, but Lotor obviously didn’t care about what Keith knew, and did it anyway. Keith was sure that I’d they had been in an anime (a hentai? They were about to have sex, and most animes, to the best of Keith’s knowledge, didn’t do that, so perhaps it would be a hentai. Was hentai considered a genre of anime? That would make sense, but wasn’t anime already its own genre? Maybe hentai was a sub-genre? Keith was getting off track.), Lotor’s nose would have been bleeding. 

“Is there a problem?” Keith asked. He knew some guys weren’t attracted to trans men, but he didn’t think that would be an issue with a fae, especially since the fae had already said he wanted to put a baby in Keith. Maybe the guy was thinking they would adopt a kid together, in which case Keith felt guilty about making Lotor uncomfortable with his nudity (even though he wasn’t sure why people were so squeamish around naked people. Had they never seen a naked person before? He didn’t get it.) 

Lotor didn’t answer immediately, instead staring at Keith for a moment, as if trying to scan his soul for lies. The magic feeling came back, and made Keith feel warm and tingly. It was gone as soon as it appeared, leaving Keith wondering if he had remembered to turn off the hair straightener. Upon remembering that he had no hair straightener, he felt upset that Lotor had just scanned his brain. 

“Um, privacy much?” He said, “I’m not going around snooping around in your mind. If you were hoping for a cis guy, I’m sure you could magic me into one, but I wouldn’t be able to have a kid with you then.”

Lotor frowned. “My apologies. I assure you, I would not prefer you to be any different.”

“Good, because I spent a lot of money getting my chest to look this way. Top ain’t cheap.” 

Lotor decided that he was growing fond of this man’s personality, along with his body. He gestured to the entrance of the cave. “Would you like to come inside?” 

Keith nodded. He had assumed that they were going to get it on on the moss and dirt outside, but he supposed that the inside of a cave was just as good. 

He walked into the cave and was surprised to see a door. The door led to the inside of a regular, if not rather fancy, house. 

Lotor followed him inside and lead him down several halls and through several rooms until they reached a door that looked exactly like all the other doors. He flexed his hand, forcing out long claws. He slid one claw into the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door and opening it. 

Inside there was a bedroom that had, amongst other furniture, a bed in it, because that was what bedrooms were for. “I’m assuming I’m bottoming, since I’m the one who’s going to get pregnant,” Keith voiced before laying himself in the middle of the bed. “Ready whenever you are.” 

“Wait a moment,” Lotor said, “If I’m going to breed you, it should be romantic.”

“Really nailed that with the way you phrased it.”

Lotor chose to ignore the snark, and pulled some candles out of his desk. He placed them around the room and lit them, then dimmed the room’s light to a romantic glow. “That’s better.” 

Keith watched as Lotor took off his shirt, then his steadily tightening pants. 

“Huh,” Keith said, “Guess you really do have two heads.” 

Lotor slathered one of his cocks with lube, then climbed onto the bed and straddled Keith. Keith eyed his cocks hungrily. They looked  _delicious_.  He could hardly wait to have them inside him. Lotor spoke with a sultry whisper, “Tell me how much you want it, Keith. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

Keith felt his cunt drip onto Lotor’s sheets. He hoped he wouldn’t mind. “Oh, god,” he whined, “I want your cocks so badly. I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fill me up with your cum and breed me until I’m so full of cock and cum that I can’t walk.” 

Lotor grinned, “Your wish is my command.” 

He lined up his manhood with Keith’s wet cunt, then pushed it in so slowly that Keith just about shoved himself onto it to end the tantalizing wait. Once it was all in, though, Keith was glad he hadn’t. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, “It’s so big.”

Lotor said nothing as he pushed 2 lubed up fingers into Keith’s asshole and began to work it open. After Keith was stretched enough, he added another, then another, all while his cock sat inside Keith’s cunt, filling him up and pressing in all the right places. Lotor took his fingers out and positioned his other cock where they had been. 

Keith gasped when Lotor thrusted into him, the slowness of before a distant memory. “Fuck!”

Lotor grinned as his fingers found Keith’s clit and began stroking it, dancing around it until it was hard. Keith bit his lip to stifle a moan. 

“Don’t quiet yourself, Keith,” Lotor whispered into Keith’s ear, “I want to hear all your noises.” 

Keith nodded and unbit his lip just as Lotorremoved his cock half way and slammed it back in. Keith couldn’t have kept his scream in if he tried. All the gentleness from a moment ago was gone as Lotor thrusted his hips forward fast and hard, over and over. 

“Oh, god,” Keith screamed, “Don’t stop!” 

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Lotor grinned, picking up his speed, gaining a nice rhythm as his fingers danced around Keith’s clit.

Keith’s back arched up as his body searched for more friction, more pleasure, more anything. Lotor pushed him back down onto the bed. “Tsk tsk, so eager,” he teased, “So desperate to cum, to be filled with my seed.” 

“Yes!” Keith yelled, “I am! I need your hot load inside me! I need you to fill me up and not stop when I’m full, just keep filling me up again and again until I can’t help but lay here and take your big, thick cocks. I want you to breed me, to explode inside me and pour out of me. I want you to impregnate me over and over and- oh god, Lotor!”

Lotor pushed his cocks in so deep that the only part not inside Keith were his balls. With every thrust, Keith felt like his body was full of electricity, like his insides were on fire in the most delicious way. His cocks slid in and out in unison, pulling out only to push back in in merciless harmony. He jerked the pad of his thumb over Keith’s clit, then threw his head back and came with a shout, filling Keith up with his semen. 

Keith felt Lotor’s cum pouring inside both his holes simultaneously, making his stomach expand slightly and his pussy tremble with pleasure. The feeling of being filled with the fae’s seed made his body shake and his eyes widen. He rode out his own orgasm a moment after Lotor, his mouth opening in ecstasy but no sound coming out. 

After they came, Lotor laid behind Keith and spooned him, keeping both his dicks inside to make sure no cum leaked out. Keith was surprised at how much cum there was, and was sure there was no way he was going to get out of this without a baby inside him. 

Keith looked down at the bulge in his stomach. “Fuck, you really are big.”

Lotor knew this was true, so he did not argue against it. He nuzzled his head against Keith’s neck and lightly nipped at his ear. “When you return home, my dear, your brother will be in perfect health.”

“What if I end up not getting pregnant?” Keith asked, “What should I do?” 

Lotor smiled, “Then I suppose you’ll just have to come back so we can try again.”

“I like that idea.”


End file.
